Ignis
Ignis is the team's smokejumper and a part time firepup. Ignis was adopted from Lunar Lex. He is the cousin of Marshall as they are good partners as firepups in the Xavierverse. However, in the Tundra-Centurion Crossover AU, he considered Marshall as a close friend of his, he's only the team's smokejumper pup and his full name from the AU is "Ignis Smokelancer". Ignis belongs to Xavierthespecialvet. Personality Ignis is very overprotective, but a little hard headed when it comes to missions. Despite his hard headed personality, he's very polite, friendly, and maybe a little too loyal when he was assigned from missions and so on. He also tends to takes risks of saving lives when it comes to missions....which might cause everyone worry, especially from his cousin, Marshall, simply because, saving lives for him is his "first priority" rather than everything else. Still, he's a very balanced pup, he always visit Marshall since then that they were cousins(in the Xavierverse) along with the others, and also he has a bare sense of a humorous personality. Bio Ignis was born in a big airy state of Teriarion Sky. He was an orphan who appeared to be born in a forest fire. The first thing he knew was that he was left alone by his parents and the forest fire apparently begin to spread more, causing the newborn Ignis affecting from the burning situation. But then, the smokejumpers and the fire fighting team appeared to be showed up as they put out the fire. One of the smokejumpers, apparently saw one newborn pup alone in the woods and was whimpering for help. That was Ignis himself as a newborn. He didn't want the pup to be alone and be dead by the fire and the priority of the smokejumpers is to save lives and protect him from the scorching blaze. Soon, the last thing Ignis knew was he was carried by a smokejumper and was saved from forest fire. Later on as he grows up as the firefighting team raised him in a firehouse, he knew that story when one of the smokejumpers told about him when was born and saved in the forest. He was still considered an orphan when he realized his parents left them during the same incident. Under the small pressure of his loneliness, he started searching clues and whereabouts of his missing parents and not long as he grew up, inspiration took over his mind as he wanted to be a smokejumper....a smokejumper pup. Later on as he started his job as a smokejumper, he remembered one thing that always keeps on his mind. His cousin. From what he realized that he had known, he keeps going on as he keeps on fighting fire with fire. As he grows up after he became the youngest member of the smokejumpers of Teriarion Gale, he kept on searching his parents' whereabouts. People mostly told them they haven't seen his parents. Most likely that he was barely frustrated from the people's comments but still, he kept himself calm and remain curious as continued the search. As for these days, he barely remembered one, one who was a family to him, aside from his parents. Marshall. Not long as he decided to move, he went to Adventure Bay, for what information he had kept within his for a very long time. Not only that not long that he realized that Marshall was his long lost cousin, but that was also the last words he heard from his parents when he was a newborn. It still heard him at his head the whole time, and finding him would often be his best choice as any. As the townspeople of Adventure Bay answered his questions, the answer was directly leads to the Lookout. For what he had known, he would saw his cousin for the first time. By the time when he arrived there, Marshall was feeling nostalgic and he knew the same thing as well. As what he familiarize the Dalmatian and Carolina Dog mix, Marshall knew that he mixed breed was Ignis. As they found each other, the two cousins rejoined once again as for Marshall introduced and told everything about Ignis back when he was Teriarion Gale. Now, he joined the team as the smokejumper and part-time firepup. Still, the only thing he has to do left was to find his parents... Appearance Normal: Ignis is a Dalmatian and Carolina Dog mix. However, his appearance takes most from a Dalmatian but there are different features from that of a Carolina Dog. Ignis has a pale white skin, along with black spots all over his body, including his ears, face and tail, however, his left ear is flopped, similar from that of a Dalmatian, while his right ear is semi-flopped and his tail was came from a Carolina Dog as well. His eyes has two colors because he was born with heterochromia; his left eye is white and his right eye is violet. His collar is pale white and his pup tag has a plane above and a fire symbol below. Uniform: His uniform were similar to Marshall's, but has black stripes as outlines and has sleeves. Needless to say, even when they are matched, he is still a part-time firepup. Flight Uniform: As usual, it's as identical as Marshall's, however with black outlines (in case if you guys get confused). He wears a similar pup pack as well as Marshall's however, aside that has water cannons, his jet pack flew at a very high speed since he's an experienced smokejumper and he also has a emergency parachute just in case. Anthro Appearance: Ignis has the same markings as a feral. But, for his clothing, he wears an unbuttoned red plaid shirt, which also covers a plain white shirt and his pup tag is at his front pocket of his plaid shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. Trivia Random Facts * Ignis' name is self-explanatory as Marshall's name; literally means "Fire" and "Lightning". * As mentioned in his debut called "By The Fire", he sees his owner "Smoke" as his dad, even if their species are different from one another. * Despite that he has no surname, he takes the surname of his first owner, "Smokelancer" Catchphrases: * Leave the flames to me! * Fire in the forest and people in fear? This smokejumper will never be smeared! * There she burns, fellas! * Air and fire, all will come to my desire! * I'm born aerial, and the sky is my second home! Family: * Unknown Parents - Either Alive or Deceased * Marshall - Cousin (In the Xavierverse) Still working on it... Category:Fanon pups Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Adopted Pup Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Mixed Breed Category:Dogs Category:Pups Category:Males Category:Male pups Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:Anthro Category:Characters Category:Xavierthespecialvet's OC Category:Firefighter/Smokejumper pup Category:Fire Pups Category:Fire Pup Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Characters Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Characters